Fairy Tail Oneshots
by appletehsweetpie
Summary: HELLO ! This is going to be a FanFic that is all full of fluff! FLUFFY FLUFF! YAY! I will be doing these mainly on requests so.. Please PM or Review me your ideas! I will probably write them, also I'll do them even if I don't support the ship.. I do support these btw: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Rowen, Elfever, Bixanna, Cappy, Cobrana, Miraxus, Baccana, Roka, Stingyu, etc! Enjoy!
1. My Dairy -Nalu

**Hope you guys like all of these!**

 **Request & Review!**

 **I'll try to write frequently~ (Probably not cause I'm lazy tho)**

 **[I own nothing but the oneshot ideas]**

( _ **Bold + Italics = Writing or The other side of a telephone call**_ ) ( _Italics = Thoughts) (This is for the rest of the FanFic)_

* * *

[Natsu POV]

 _ **I love him**_

 _ **He's really the best, I don't know what to do.. What should I do mom?**_

 _ **Tell him?**_

 _ **But if I do tell him, I'd probably just left embarrassed after he says no to me..**_

 _ **Ugh.. Love is so annoying!**_

 _ **Levy tries to help though..**_

 _ **I hope the day the miracle happens, I'll be extremely happiness and maybe a kiss on the cheek.. Maybe more..**_

 _ **OH! I didn't tell you his name!**_

 _ **His name is**_

"NATSU!"

I dropped her diary on the floor with wide eyes then,

"LUCY KICK!"

[Time Skip, Lucy POV]

 _UGH! What am I gonna do with him?! I come back from the guild to see him in front of my desk, reading MY diary! What?!_

I was hiding my diary while Natsu was unconscious from my kick.

"Ugh.. Luce?" I finished shoving my diary in the depths of my clothes drawer when he stirred back awake.

I turned around and glared at him, I saw him flinch a bit then slowly move from off the ground to sit on my bed, keeping my glare on him the entire time.

"Haha! So Luce-"

"Don't SO LUCE me! What did you read?!"

"I-" He stopped for a second and his eyes widened, his cheeks had a slight pink to them.

He stood up all the sudden and moved to right in front of me,

"Wha-" I froze as he kissed me on the lips.

 _He read that page!_ I kissed back after realizing, and closed my eyes.

His lips were soft, something I secretly imagined.

He moved away after what felt like ten minuets but only ten seconds then he said,

"Love ya too Luce" He smiled his bright smile, the one I loved so much!

After a few seconds of silence he put his hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Huh?" I put my hand to my face and realized I was crying, I knew it wasn't because of sadness but because of extreme happiness!

I smiled the biggest smile and hugged him making us fall to the ground, we laughed... It was so amazing!

When we got to Fairy Tail to tell the news, Mira fainted from joy, Lissana helping her, Erza and Wendy congratulating us, Levy giggling, Gajeel just grumbling next to Levy, and Happy singing, "Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" over and over again.

Both me and Natsu's faces were bright red but we were still smiling anyways. We even kissed each other in front of everyone making Happy sit on my head and shout, "YAY! Fish for everyone!"

The next morning, after sleeping with Natsu hugging my waist and sneaking out, I got my diary from the depths of my clothes drawer to write in that page but to find that someone had already written in it.

It said in messy but legible handwriting,

 _ **Guess you got more than that kiss on the cheek, eh?**_

I felt my cheeks burn, and a smile forming.

 _Good thing he read my diary..._

* * *

 **Hoped you guys liked that! I'll be writing more! Just request and I'll write!**

 **Thnx for reading!**

 **Will write more soon!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	2. Love at First Cake Order -Jerza

**This is set in a modern world**

 **Request & Review!**

* * *

[Erza POV]

I heard the bell of the store ring as I opened the glass door to my favorite shop.

As soon as I opened the door, the smell of all the delicious pastries filled my nose. My favorite smell~

"Hello, welcome" said a male voice from the back of the bakery, then a loud crash, then an ow.

"Are you alright?" I called back quickly, after rushing to the counter, unable to go further than that.

I heard a chuckle, then a man who was a bit taller than me, with blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face (well left when looking from the front) came out from the backroom. He was also holding his head but had a gentle smile on his face.

 _Wow.. He's handsome.._

"I'm fine, thank you.. Um.. So what would you like?" _Oh! Right! I'm here for cakes.. not a guy.._

"I'd like.. 25 strawberry cakes please.. uh.." I quickly looked at the name tag on his chest to see it said _Jellal_ on it, "..Jellal"

He smiled when the usual reaction was a gasp or a 'are you sure about that amount?'

"Okay.. Miss..?"

"It's Erza"

"Oh.. Well okay then, Miss Erza.. Your 25 cakes will be delivered to you" _Delivered? Is this a new service?_

"Is delivery some new service?" He chuckled a bit.

"Oh no, I was just planning to bake the cakes while talking to you for the rest of the day then going home with you" He smiled a sweet smile that just made my blush a bit darker.

Trying to sound as if nothing had happened, that I didn't care if he was trying to get me to stay and that I was a strong woman I said..

"Okay.."

He laughed then said "You don't have to stay but that would be nice"

I just nodded then said, "No, I'll stay.. The cakes you are making are for me anyways!"

Lucy was going to be disappointed in me for making the reason I'm staying with a cute guy because of cakes but I honestly had no choice.. I didn't want my burning cheeks to burn any more.

He led me to the back of the shop where he made all the cakes, I was surprised to see nobody else there.

"Do you work alone?" He nodded while getting some bowls out from underneath a table.

"Well, I was a good friend of this old lady that built this place, her name was Ultear.. But she past away recently so.. I took over this place.." I felt pain in his voice as he told the short story of how he got to his job.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry" I felt terrible for him, it must of been a sad loss. _I know how that feels.._

"Oh! It's fine.. I don't want to bother anybody with my negativity!" He smiled at me.

As he smiled, I noticed how fake that was from the last smiles.. _He's just like how I was when I lost my friends.. Unable to break away from the past.._

He started to put some things in the bowls as I just sat on a stool next to him, watching while thinking.

"I know exactly how you feel" He looked up at me with a curious face, "I lost a friend of mine.. Well more like a family member when I was young.. His name was Simon.. I wasn't able to break away from the past and thought that it was my fault.. I had nothing to do with his death but I still felt like it was my fault..." I saw his eyes widen and mine start to burn away, tears wanting to spill but I didn't let them, "But I broke away from that a couple years later when I realized that Simon probably didn't want me to live with that guilt and sadness in my heart so.. I let it go and try to start a happy day, every single day! You should do the same.."

"I.. I- I feel that same way.." The guilt and sadness was practically radiating off of him.

I didn't even realize what I was saying till I just thought about it. _Maybe that was a bit too much babbling.. Oops.._

After a moment of silence, I stood up and walked next to him, he had stopped mixing and making while I was babbling nonsense.

"Sorry.. I guess I babbled too much then.. Didn't mean to make you feel wors-"

"No, that helped! I guess Ultear would be happier if I stopped feeling guilty and sad about her death.. Thanks for that.."

 _That helped? I mean.. That's good.. Don't want him to feel worse about the death of someone important to him.._

"Oh.. Well.. I'm glad that did something good.."

He stared at his feet while I just kept quiet next to him, waiting for an answer.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" I was a bit thrown off from the sudden question. But I thought about it for a moment, _well.. I'm not doing anything and he is a nice guy.. And we might be able to help each other somehow... Maybe catch a date while I'm at it.._ I smiled inwardly.

I looked up from my feet to see him looking at me, waiting for an answer.

I smiled and just nodded, he smiled a warm smile back. The sadness in his eyes seemed to half gone away a bit. I was happy for him.

We baked for the rest of the day like his plan, we were able to bake 12 cakes.. Well 13 but we ate one together while baking. In the end we were covered in flour from the small flour fights we had from time to time, I also has a bit of egg in my hair from the "accidental" egg throw. It was the most fun I've had in a while.

We walked back to Jellal's house, leaving the twelve cakes at the bakery at around 11pm.

His home was small and homely. It was nice. We talked while baking and talked on the way to his house and also talked while watching a movie.. Well we weren't really paying attention to the movie but it was there.

That's when that awkward moment comes up, it's raining like crazy at 3am and it's much too late for me to leave.. But he has no sleeping bags and just has one bed.. And did I mention he doesn't have a couch?

And then he asks this, "Want to sleep with me on the bed?"

I blushed a billion shades of red but I really didn't want to sleep on his wooden floor so I just nodded my head, unable to really form words in my state.

A little later, after brushing our teeth and me borrowing a t-shirt from him that was a bit too big and some shorts that were also too big, I went into his bed.

His bed was much more comfortable than I expected it to be.

That's when he climbed into the bed. This made out position quite.. Awkward. The bed he had was for only one person so I my back was on the wall next to his bed and he was facing me. And because there was no leg room.. Our legs were tangled together.

Soon after our awkwardness went away.. We fell asleep.

[Jellal POV]

I woke up a bit faster than Erza did.

I was glad I did, so I can look at her. Not in a creepy way but in a.. friendly way.

She was very pretty, and although they were closed now, she had the most beautiful brown eyes, she also had the cutest face. Oh! Can't forget about her soft, gorgeous hair. How do I know it's soft? Well we were in a bit of a different position when I opened my eyes.

She was hugging my waist and I had my left arm under her head and my right arm around her waist. It was a comfortable position that I didn't really want to move away from. I was just there, staring at her.. I was amazed at her beauty, that's when her eyes opened and she mumbled with her soft voice, "Jellal?"

"Good morning Erza" She rubbed her eyes in the cutest way with the hand that wasn't under me. Then she seemed to realize our position a few seconds later and she had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Um.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to.." She let go of me, which I was slightly (okay, more like really) disappointed about. _I know, I shouldn't but I don't care, she's beautiful.. And it's been one day but.. I love her.. I can show it.._

"I love you" _Dammit! What?! I just said that all the sudden.. I meant to wait for a good time to say that... Crap! I think I just ruined the entire meeting and everything... CRAP!_

She was just staring at me with wide eyes while I was trying to purposely fall off the bed so I can run away so I can never hear her rejection.

"I love you too, Jellal... I guess love at first sight exists.." I couldn't move.. _She didn't reject me... She didn't reject me.. She didn't reject me?_

 _..._

 _SHE DIDN'T REJECT ME!_

While I was freaking out in my head, Erza had moved up a bit and kissed me on the lips. I noticed when I felt her soft lips on mind and immediately kissed her back.

After a few seconds we split apart and we both were blushing madly.

"Love at first cake order taken by a guy sounds better.." We laughed at her comment.

"I love that"

* * *

 **Idk what that was... But I hope you liked! Go buy a cake! You might be lucky! Just like Erza!**

 **:)**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	3. Even After Nova's Sugar High -Miraxus

**Modern :]**

 **For OrangeyNinga**

 **Request: Miraxus Chapter**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Request & Review!**

* * *

[Laxus POV]

I was currently at home, the home that me and my lovely wife, Mira owned together in the outskirts of Magnolia. It was a nice home, pretty big.. Well it needed to be, we knew that Mira's apartment wasn't going to be enough room when she got pregnant... with a girl...

A crazy one!

I was currently at Mira and I's lovely home... Which was a mess because Nova was going crazy!

It all started with a cookie from the supermarket this morning...

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Momm-"

"Yes?"

We were at a supermarket to buy a couple of things for a party like thing we were having at our house with all of our friends over. Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, just the whole gang!

We were also with Nova, our five year old daughter. She had her light blonde hair in a nice pony tail and blue eyes just like me and Mira, and she was sitting on my shoulders at the moment.

"I want a cookie!" She was reaching for the cookie section which to the right of the deli , section which we were currently at, I held her knees a bit stronger so she wouldn't fall off.

"Nuh uh" Mira said her answer as if it was the obvious answer as she got some salami.

"Why not Mira?" Now this is where I made my mistake..

"Well, you might not know this Laxus since you are out working while I'm taking care of Nova, she can get a bit.. Sugar high"

"Sugar high?" I didn't understand how tiny little Nova could do any harm even when on a sugar high.

"Yes, hard to.. uh.. control" She was trying to grab something on the top shelf as she was talking.

"Well you're not gonna be at home since I'm dropping you off at Lucy's house so you girls can chat and things before the meet up, meaning I'm gonna be taking care of Nova while she's on her 'sugar high'" I made quotation marks in the air with one of my hands.

"I don't think you can handle her" Mira said swiftly back.

"I have gone on countless missions and have been on the brink of death.. I think I can handle a Nova being on a sugar high"

Mira sighed and she stayed silent for a minute or two till Nova spoke up with her cute childish voice, "Mommy! I want a cookie! Can I? Pleeeeeeaaaaase" Nova put her chin on my head, already knowing her answer was going to be..

"Sure"

She quickly lifted her head up and said, "Really?!"

"Yes Nova"

She moved my hands from my knees and jump off my shoulders, almost landing on her back on the tile supermarket floor but me catching her before that happened.

She giggled as she ran to where the cookies were, I followed behind. I could feel Mira rolling her eyes behind me but I shrugged it off. Come on! I can take care of a tiny toddler on some sugar!

"Daddy! I want that one!" She jumped up and down as she pointed to a big cookie with some colorful M&M's as decoration.

I put it in a bag and went back to Mira and put in the basket she was holding. While doing that, she glared at me and whisper yelled,

"When I come home from Lucy's and don't see our home just as how I left it.. There. Will. Be. An 'I told you so' coming from my mouth! DON'T let that happen!" Those words were filled with so much venom, it was terrifying.

Even for a big muscle-y guy like me! (A/N: I'm sorry! I just had to add that xD )

"Yes, miss" She nodded her head and went to the store cashier where she will be buying that cookie, that cookie with some sugar...

And now I'm here.

I'm currently at my home, the home that my wife told me to leave how it was.

But that really wasn't the case... And I am so dead.

I'm currently at my previously clean and spotless home.. That Nova messed up...

"Nova! Don't go in that room!" This is after Nova happily messed up the living room while I was in the bathroom for like ten seconds. She was in front of Mira and I's bedroom, and she was reaching for the handle but I told her not so she was half reaching for the door nob, while I was on the other end of the hallway glaring at her.

She giggled and reached for it but before she could even touch the nob she was picked up by me. I went back to the living room to actually see what she ruined.

The usual clean and tidy pillows on the couch were torn and had the couch and parts of the living room were covered in small white feathers, her toy box was opened wide and had no toys in it cause all of her toys were taken out and thrown around the room, and apparently she had gone outside and got some leaves and threw them around, the curtains were not even close to where they hung before, the house plant that Mira carefully tended to was pushed and knocked over and some of the dirt was spilled out of it... The living room was a complete mess.. And Mira was not going to be happy about it.

I looked up at the clock that was titled and saw that it was 3:00 pm and I had come home at 2:45.

Mira was coming home at 5:00.

I have two hours, to make this home.. look amazing!

I knew that I obviously couldn't do this alone so I held Nova in my arms as she wiggled to try and get out but no way am I doing that! I took out my phone from my back pocket and called some of the guys over cause they would be doing nothing but taking care of their not-on-a-sugar-high children.

"Natsu"

"What? I'm kind- hey! What did I tell you!- Anyways, what?!" There was some giggling in the background

"I kinda need you to come over early, with Nashi too"

"What? But I thought we were- Nuh uh! Nashi! I told you to sit on the couch! No more play time if you're gonna make the house a mess!- I thought we were supposed to come to your house at 5.. I mean I can go but.."

When he said mess, I almost wanted to take a picture of the living room and send it to him cause I bet the mess he's talking about is a bit different from the one I'm talking about.

"Yeah, I have an emergency and I don't really want to get murdered by Mira so.."

I heard Natsu chuckle, "Alright, I'll be there, cya! -Nashi! Sit on the couch!" I heard Nashi scream while laughing and the phone cut off."

Now I did this with Gray,

"Okay.. Got it! I'll *yawn* be there" He seemed awfully tired and then I heard his twins in the background screaming 'Papa!'

I asked Gajeel,

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there!- Emma, we're gonna get out of bed now.." He was speaking in a very lazy voice.

And I asked Jellal,

"Okay, I'll be there shortly, after I get Reiki and Rosemary out of Erza's giant closet... It'll be a bit.. hard.. Thank you for calling me- AH! Oh! Never mind.. They found me.. See you later" He seemed to be trying not to sleep as he talked and was also trying to speak as formal as possible, and at the end he screamed a.. manly scream.. I also heard laughing on the other end.

It was now 3:45, all of the guys were here and all the kids were as well.

Nova had gone outside to play in her tree house with her friends, Nashi, Storm, Sylvia, Rin, Emma, Reiki and Rosemary.

Now she was distracted and won't make the home any messier.

"So you wanted us to come here to clean your house?" Gray was looking around while speaking.

"Damn! Your kid is crazy.." Natsu was fixing the clock that was titled.

"Yeah.. Dork over there is right" Gajeel responded, getting a punch on the arm from Natsu.

They started bickering.

"Yeah.. Need you guys to help me clean this up or else I'm dead... You guys know her glare" They stopped and Natsu just started to pick up the toys on the floor, and Gray went to get the vacuum to clean up all the feathers and leaves, Gajeel asked me for a sewing kit.

I started laughing, already imagining him knitting or something.

"What?!"

"N-Nothing.. Over there in that cabinet" Natsu was chuckling as he put some toys in the toy box.

"Shut up asshole!" Gajeel responded then went to go get a sewing kit to sew the pillows back up.

Now, I went to put the curtains back to where they hung and the house plant.

We were done in no time! Well.. That's what I thought anyways!

It was 4:35 and we were done! The kids were back in the house playing with some of Nova's toys, and Nova's sugar high got her a bit sleepy as she was now sleeping on my legs as I sat on the couch. Natsu and Gray were just playing with the kids while me and Gajeel just watched them and some TV.

I decided I wanted to give Nova a bit of a quieter and more comfortable place to sleep so I went to the second floor to me and Mira's room to put her in our bed, since it was probably better than her small one.

But when I went in, I saw a whole new chaos... It was completely messy.. And the guys were with the kids so if they came here the kids will too.. Making this a lot harder.

I checked the time and it was 4:45.

I have 15 minutes to clean up the bed which was all over the place, the books that were supposed to be in the bookshelf in nice alphabetical order, more leaves and feathers everywhere, and Mira's papers that were neatly on her desk were now under the bed or somewhere else they weren't supposed to be.

I went to Nova's room and set her down on her bed as quickly and gently as I could. I went to get the vacuum and started quickly vacuuming everything, I picked up all the papers and set the page numbers in correct order and set it on the right side of Mira's desk. I fixed the bed.

Now the books, I went from A to N and that's when I heard a car come into out drive way, and it wasn't the mailman, and yes.. I did check through the nearest window that the driveway was visible through.

"Crap!"

I started going quickly, missing some books but catching myself later, I went from N to T and I heard the door downstairs click and the ladies voices coming into the house.

I shuffled all the books and just went as quick as possible, the click of Mira's high heels on our wooden staircase being my timer.

I put the last book in and stood up, and I heard the creak of our door as I fixed our titled clock and she came in,

"Wow.. The house looks beautiful.. It's like it was better than when I left it!"

She kissed me then hugged me and I just hugged her back, relieved that I finished cleaning in time.

"Let's go to the living room and rest up, oh! Where's Nova?"

"In her room sleeping, that cookie's sugar did a number on her"

She looked at me with a smirk and said, "Did it do a number on you or the house?"

I just smiled with the most innocent smile I could manage and say a "What? No! I was totally able to keep her from doing anything bad!"

Mira squinted her eyes and stared at me, as if she can find if I was lying or not, after a minute she just smiled her usual smile that I love and said in a gentle voice, "Let's go to the living room, I'm sure Nova will join us later."

I nodded and followed her.

The gathering was fun, all the children got together and played while we talked about our lives and how it's been.

Normal and fun.

It's now 11 and I was sitting with my wife next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. Nova already went to sleep.

"So if you can handle it, are you gonna give Nova cookies from now on?"

I didn't even need to think of an answer cause I already knew it.

"No, I think I'm good."

"But I thought-"

"No, I'm good"

She giggled then sighed, "Alright"

I'm currently at my home, the home that me, my wife Mira, and my daughter, Nova live in together. One that holds the Dreyar family. And one that can still survive...

Even after Nova's sugar high

* * *

 **I hope you liked that!**

 **Request & Review! ..plz**

 **Thnx for reading! :D**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	4. Lost Her But I Got Her -Gale

**Kind of medieval time based..? I guess? Idk! You'll get it!**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Request & Review! ..plz**

 **BTW this might turn out a bit weird cause I'm typing this on my phone.**

* * *

[Bixslow POV]  
"Another day.." I sighed as I came to the front of my precious treasure.

Well more like my fathers precious treasure.

It was a puppet shop.

My father opened it up when I was five years old and it was like a treasure to him, he made hundreds of puppets for jesters who entertain royalty.

He was the master puppet maker in the kingdom of Magnolia, maybe the whole of Fiore.

He was very busy though.. He never paid any attention to me, always the puppets.. But I loved the puppets, maybe more than my father..

But he past away a year ago. It was a didn't he me as hard as it should have. But what got me down on my knees and tears flowing down my cheeks was what he did right before he died, he gave me something. The first time he gave me something since my fifth birthday.

 _"Son... In a year, use this on one of the best puppets you create... But it must be used in exactly one year from the day I die.. Which is going to be today.. I love you son.. Bixslow.. I always did... I'm sorry for never paying attention to you.. Or never focusing on my wonderful child... Take care of the puppet shop for me.. Love you.."_

 _He smiled his last smile, took his last breath.._

 _His eyes closed for the last time.._

 _"Good bye father.. I will"_

 _I held onto his hand and the bottle he gave me was in my pocket, I set his hand onto his heart which was no longer beating, and I cried._

 _Father told me to never cry, even in the saddest moments... But this was too sad to not cry._

 _"I hate you.."_

Today was the anniversary of my dads death.

And another day of work at the shop.

I took over the shop the day he died, and was planning to keep going till my death and pass it onto my children. For my father of course.

I was now one of the best puppet makers of Fiore, I even made puppets for the two best jesters, the Dragneels, Lucy and Natsu.

*Ring Ring*

I walked through the nice wooden door that my father carved and was greeted by the wooden desk I made my puppets on and paints in the corner of the room, the ticking of the old clock, some puppets to the left. _Just how I left it!_

The one I'm definitely going to finish today is a girl. A girl that I've been working on for a year, remaking her over and over then finally getting the perfectly carved girl, then needing to paint her, which was my job today.

I took my winter coat off and put it on the coat hanger, so as my hat, I put on my glasses to start to get to work, to finish my best puppet.

I picked her up and put her on the work table.

She wasn't painted yet but I thought she was already beautiful.

She was the biggest project I've ever had. And the best one yet.

I started getting all my colorful paints, all the colors I had, everything.

I started painting from the bottom, I colored her boots, they were thought to be made of nice leather. A warm brown color.

I went to color her nice skirt. A milky pink skirt with white polka dots.

Next I colored her shirt a nice navy. The buttons of the shirt being white.

I then colored her headband on her head the color of her skirt, pink.

I finish all her clothes in four hours.

"Should I eat my lunch yet..?" I looked from the bread I brought, to the clock which read 8:05 pm and then to the girl.. "Nah"

I started to get back to work, painting her skin a nice light tone, a pale color, coloring her small face, I did her short hair white.

After two hours, I only had her eyes to color.

I pondered about what color they should be, I looked at her as I ate my bread,

"Brown? ...eh"

"How about purple?! ...meh"

"Red! ...that's a no"

"Oh I got it!"

Blue.

The perfect color was going to be blue.

A beautiful sky blue.

My favorite color, my fathers favorite color, the perfect color for her.

I got my brush again and started mixing colors to get the perfect blue.

I got the color and put a new brush in it, I put it up to her eye and started painting, careful to not get any blue anywhere else on her.

I circled the paint brush, adding little details with my smaller brush, I did the same on the other eye. Making sure that they both looked identical.

It took me an hour of careful painting and I was done, she was done.

And she looked better than ever.

I walked back as she was laying on my wooden work desk to take a good look at her.

She was like a dream girl. My dream girl.

Even though it was already 9:30 in the night I sighed then shouted to nobody, "Finally complete! Yes!"

And then I heard a few shouts of 'Be quiet!' or 'Shut up!' from the outside but I was too happy to care.

I took my glasses off and set it beside the bottle my father gave me which was next to the girl puppet.

The glass had a piece of paper at the bottom of the bottle, but inside, so you couldn't read it till you poured out he liquid.

The liquid was a weird blue purple color. And there was only a small bit of it.

I looked at the label and it said _**Put in the eyes of the puppet, use every drop, take care of this puppet.**_ It was written in my fathers handwriting.

 _What was old man thinking.._

"Okay.. Let's do this.." I took the small cork out and set it on the table, I nervously walk over with the bottle in hand to the side of the table where her head was at. I looked down and saw her lifeless eyes, pretty but lifeless.

I bent down and carefully poured half in her right eye, then moved over and did the left, I set the bottle on the table as soon as I finished and moved back from the table.

Nothing happened.

"What?" I took a step forward when the puppet started flowing a bright blue, then dark purple. The light brightened the entire house, looking even brighter because of the dark night. I saw her body float above the table then gently placed back down and once she touched the table the glowing ceased. The few candles I had on were blown off, the only light now being the moon light that seeped threw the window.

"What?"

Then I went close and even through the darkness I noticed her eyes were closed! Her blue eyes weren't there!

I looked a bit closer and the joints.. They were actually connected, no spaces between the wood like she previously had.

She looked real.

I couldn't move. I was just still next to the table on her left. My eyes widened and my hands probably shaking.

Then she moved and then yawned! _That was cute- Wait! Now is not the time for that!_

Her eyes fluttered opened and she lifted her right arm and rubbed her eyes with her hands that I just painted merely and hour or two ago.

She sat up and moved her legs to the side of the table then looked up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hello Bixslow!" She stood up and waved.

"H-How are you-"

"Because of your fathers potion! He made a potion for you that allows one of your puppets come alive.. It was a secret that he wanted you to have." She smiled brightly and I was almost in tears, "Why do you think he never paid attention? He was working on this, she picked up the small glass bottle that had previously had the mysterious liquid and she put it up to her left eye, "For my wonderful son, I was foolish, ignoring you, I hope you take this and use it well, I worked on it for years, ever since you got out of school at the age of 15, you must be older now.. I love you and I wished I used my life to care about you more, I hope this puppet you created and made alive will show how much I'm sorry.. I love you.." She read in a soft voice.

My eyes were burning, I didn't want any tears to spill but I guess that was too hard to do.

She put the glass down and stepped in front of me and hugged me as I felt a tear fall down my cheek and on her soft white hair.

She looked up and had teary eyes, "It'll be okay, right Bixslow?"

I hugged her back, putting my head in her shoulder and crying my eyes out, she held me. She held me for an hour, when it seemed that I had no tears left.

I lifted my head up and dried my wet eyes and cheeks with my sleeve.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her to see her big eyes filled with concern and worry.

"I'm fine.. Thank you.." _Wait.. She doesn't have a name.._

She smiled as the moon light shines on her and then I thought of someone who had the same warm smile as her, someone who I never got a chance to talk to or see properly... My sister..

I hugged her quickly and she gasped at the sudden movement and before she could say anything I said something, "Thank you Lisanna"

I felt her tense at the name then quickly relax, she put her arms around my neck then said in a quiet voice, "Thank you Bixslow"

She kissed me.

We opened our eyes and looked in each others for what felt like the longest time.

The moonlight shining on her pale face and her beautiful blue eyes, it was like I knew her already... I loved her.

I pecked her cheek,

"I love you Lisanna"

She giggled a cute giggle, "I love you too"

 _I forgive you... I love you too... Dad_

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that!**

 **And don't judge me about how Lisanna is the same as Bixslow's sisters name and how that's weird or whatever cause.. I don't care!**

 **Anyways, Review & Request!**


	5. Red (Part 1) -Gale

**Hello! Made this random one that I just thought of!**

 **It's supposed to be sorta creepy for Halloween.. But eh.**

 **If you want me to continue this, please tell me!**

 **Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

There was nothing but darkness.

I was alone.

Then I heard a gentle whisper, the sound of a little girl, talking to me.

"Do you know who I am?" She spoke.

I didn't respond.

"I remember you."

 _Who is she? Where am I?_

"Your favorite color is red."

 _She got that right..._

"Careful with red." I heard her breath in then out and she continued, "If you don't notice him..."

"He will be covered in your favorite color..."

Then I saw a flash of an image,

A horrifying image,

Him... In a puddle of blood... Blood was all over him...

I heard a giggling, the laughing of that little girl...

"Red."

"KYA!" I sat up straight and was gasping for air.

The horrifying image still lingered in my head as I whipped my head towards my alarm clock to see the time,

7:15 AM

"LEVY! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Oh... oh.. OH CRAP!"

I jumped out of my bed, ran to my closet, got my school uniform, went to the bathroom, changed, got a piece of bread, shoved it in my mouth, put my hair band on, get my bag and phone, books, reading glasses, put my shoes on, and put the door. In just 5 quick minutes.

I saw Lucy and ran to her.

"Mornin!" She stood up from the curb which she had been sitting on and smiled brightly.

"Good morning!" I smiled a fake smile back.

"You okay?" She seemed to notice it was fake immediately.

"I'm all good, thanks Lu for the bread on the counter by the way." She only nodded and smiled.

Lucy and I were wonderful friends, well BFF's. Which we decided we were in the 1st grade. The day after we met. Although that seems quick, we really were similar and great friends.

We are now juniors at Fairy Tail Academy. A boarding school. Yes, our parents sent us away to one of those.

It was quite cool. I loved it actually!

The school is on a nice island in the middle of the Fiore ocean. It was beautiful and great. Lucy and I live in the town central, Magnolia. Strawberry street to be exact.

We are currently walking towards the main school building. Well we were speed walking.

Lucy was talking about her crush, Natsu Dragneel. She seemed to really fallen for him. It was fun to listen to but I was a bit distracted.

 _'If you don't notice him... He will be covered in your favorite color... Red.'_

The image I saw in my dream was extremely vivid.

A man, lying there. On what seemed to be the bench near home. In a puddle of blood. A knife on the floor besides him. The blood smeared all over him.

But what terrifies me most was the hands.

The man was the background.

The hands were in front of me, they seemed to be my hands. My small hands. Hands that my friends have called delicate.

They were covered in red.

"Levy! We're here!"

I looked up and immediately felt light headed as I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Lev? You seem a little off.." Lucy was in front of me with a worried face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" I quickly responded as I ran for it.

"Wait! Levy!"

 _Thank goodness Lucy isn't in my first class.._

I was breathing heavily as I stepped into my first period. English.

I looked at the board to see that there was a new seating chart.

 _Ugh.. We have to change seats? But I liked sitting next to Jet.. He was one of the non-idiots.. sort of.._

I found where I sit, which was in the back corner. I didn't mind but I was curious because on the board there was no one sitting next to me. _I don't have a seating partner?_

*RING*

Apparently I had made it with only a few minutes to spare.

"Good morning class, as you noticed, you are in new seats. And Levy, I'm sure you noticed that you do not have a seating partner. Well he is supposed to be here.. He was supposed to change schedules and have-!"

The door banged. _Does the person not know how to knock?_

Ms. Bisca speed walked to the door and opened it up slightly.

"Oh! Mr. Redfox! I'm glad you got your schedule! You sit in the back with Levy."

 _'Red.'_

The person sat down next to me, I didn't even notice him walk down the aisle to the desk. I was spaced out.

I looked to my left and see black hair. He was looking the other way.

"Um... Hello" I try to get his attention or get him to at least look in my direction.

He grunts but turns my way and the first thing that was seen was piercings. Piercings everywhere, his nose, his eyebrows, ears, just.. everywhere.

But the next thing was his eyes. Red.

"Everyone, please welcome Mr. Gajeel Redfox to the class."

The rest of the day went by too slow. I luckily had no homework but I couldn't relax. The nightmare or dream or whatever that was kept pestering my mind, it never left.

I was now at home. Lucy wasn't here because she was at the library with Natsu, tutoring him apparently.

I was reading, or at least trying to. But it seemed as though I had forgotten how.

The words blurred and all I can do was think of one word and one image. The blood and the red.

It reminded me of him. Gajeel.

It was the time I was worried about.

Lucy was in bed.

Dinner was already ate and the plates were clean.

I took a shower.

Changed into my pj's.

Time to sleep.

"Ugh.. Night Lucy.." I whispered as I turned off my nightlight, making the room go completely black as I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Hello"

 _The same voice..._ _But older?_

"Do you remember me?"

 _I-I do_

"That's nice, I'm happy"

 _You can read my thoughts_

"Mm hm... Are you scared of me?"

 _Well.. No_

"Don't lie. Lying is bad. Bad could lead to the worst. And the worst is the worst."

 _That's.. logical?_

"Have you found him yet?

 _Who's him?_

"Oh you know who I'm speaking about"

 _I-I do?_

"Why of course! I know you do!"

 _But I don't..._

"You do, I know it. Just wait, but not too long or your favorite color will seep through." Her voice faded.

It was silent for a few seconds till I heard a scary scream,

"Red is your favorite color isn't it?!" And my vision was just filled with red. Blood red.

"Oh my god!" I whisper shouted.

"Levy! Are you okay?" Lucy was right beside me, kneeling next to the bed.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing there?"

"What do you mean?! I was making toast and was going to our drawer to get my outfit when I heard you breathing heavily! I thought you were dying! I was sitting here since 7 o'clock! It's 8 now!"

"WHAT? Wait.. What about school?"

"I told them we weren't coming!"

 _But... Him.._

The day passed by. Lucy told me to stay in bed and not do anything harsh. I felt completely normal but.. She didn't believe me.

So I'm here, in my bed, on a Friday night, deciding if I should just stay up all night.

I knew that wasn't possible, I'm not a night owl and will have to sleep eventually, so.. I did.

"Mornin Lev" I was at a place I wasn't familiar with, and that voice wasn't familiar either. It was a manly voice. Strong and deep. I felt safe. But I had no idea why...

"Good morning"

 _It's not me talking, well its me but I'm not saying what I want to say..._

I felt a weight come on my legs, I look down to see a black cat looking up at me. I turn to my right to see someone smiling, I knew he was smiling but I the rest was a blur. Except for his eyes. They were red. Blood red.

* * *

 **Want a part 2? Tell me!**

 **Got any ideas? Tell me!**

 **Want to just say hi? Well.. HI!**

 **:) Thanks for reading**


End file.
